


I used to know what light means

by blueberrywizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Victor is sad let's hug him, kind of character study
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na promptcie od @angels_play: A lone man comes into a restaurant and says "A table for two. It's our 15th anniversary"





	I used to know what light means

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję @angels_play, @demons_sing i @alexanderwillx za wsparcie i ocenę, czy to się w ogóle do czegoś nadaje. No i za motywację, bym jednak coś z tym zrobiła.

 

 

Przemierzając nocą ulice St. Petersburga, każdy człowiek będzie zdumiony tym, ile cudów się przed nim ukazuje, zupełnie jakby światła ulicznych latarni odkrywały nowy świat, ukryty pod tym zwykłym, codziennym, widocznym za dnia.

 

(Ale wieczory mają również w sobie dużo ze smutku. To właśnie wtedy człowiek widzi, rozumie samotność.)

 

Victor nigdy nie lubił wieczorów. Odkąd był małym chłopcem darzył je specjalnym rodzajem niechęci, jaki tylko mali chłopcy mogą czuć, gdy mama każe im pójść do łóżka. Ale nie tylko tym była spowodowana niechęć Victora. Wieczory oznaczały, że zbyt cienkie ściany przepuszczały podniesione głosy rodziców. Victor nigdy nie wiedział o co mama i tata się kłócili, ale krzyki rzadko kiedy się kończyły zanim zasnął. 

 

(Krzyki częściej tuliły go do snu niż ręka matki.)

 

Gdy dorósł wieczory stały się jedynym czasem, gdy nie mógł robić jedynej rzeczy, na której mu zależało i za którą ktokolwiek go doceniał. Ludzie przestali widzieć w nim Victora, którym był. Został tylko łyżwiarz - zwycięzca, którym się stał. Yakov nie pozwalał mu siedzieć na lodowisku po godzinach, więc wracał do pustego, ciemnego mieszkania, zalewał wrzątkiem barszcz z torebki (zawsze mamrocząc pod nosem przeprosiny, bo jakby jego babcia to zobaczyła, to przegoniłaby go trzy razy wokół najbliższej cerkwi za to świętokradztwo) i zwijał się na kanapie z Makkachinem. Czasem budził się w środku nocy i przez jakiś czas patrzył na leżącego na jego nogach psa i zastanawiał się co będzie, gdy nawet ukochany pudel go zostawi. Jednak przez większość czasu łudził się, że Makkachin jest obdarzony jakimiś magicznymi psimi mocami i jest nieśmiertelny.

 

(Światło nigdy nie rozpraszało łez, które zbierały się w jego oczach, ale nigdy nie spływały po policzkach.)

 

Victor nigdy nie wierzył w słowa ludzi, którzy mówili, że po znalezieniu ich drugiej połówki, świat diametralnie się zmienił. Jakby twoja ciężka praca zupełnie się nie liczyła. Zabawne, bo naprawdę wszystko obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, gdy zobaczył filmik, gdzie Yuuri jedzie do Stammi Vicino. Oczywiście, wtedy wcale tak nie sądził, ale teraz… Teraz mógł przyznać przed sobą, że Yuuri naprawdę sprawił, że zaczął oddychać. Zaczął widzieć wszystkie drobne głupstwa, na które w St. Petersburgu nie zwróciłby uwagi. Postronni mogliby powiedzieć, że był zakochany po uszy (i był), ale dla niego po prostu otworzyły się nowe drzwi w życiu. Czasem wręcz bolało go serce od ogromu uczuć, które w sobie nosił. 

 

(Ciemność nie sprawiała problemu, bo mógł objąć ciepłe ciało, a wtedy wszystko było w porządku.)

 

Szedł zaśnieżonymi ulicami St. Petersburga, trzymając się linii wyznaczonych przez latarnie. Zwinął się w sobie, starając się chociaż trochę uchronić od zimna, do którego powinien już przecież po tak długim czasie przywyknąć. Najwyraźniej jeśli raz się roztopisz, nie przyzwyczaisz się z powrotem do chłodu. Ręce nawet w rękawiczkach mu zamarzały, więc włożył je głęboko do kieszeni płaszcza, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak kiedyś sobie z tym radził. Szedł za światłem, wiedząc że nie zgubi się w tym mieście, zna je od podszewki, czasem szeptało mu swoje sekrety, gdy dni temu sprzyjały.

 

(Dni przestały mu sprzyjać, jak ciemność zaczęła go pochłaniać.)

 

Ciepły podmuch powietrza owiał mu twarz, gdy wszedł do środka restauracji. Ściągnął rękawiczki i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, trochę bezradnie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Już miał odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść, gdy usłyszał uprzejme “dobry wieczór”.  Stała przed nim kelnerka ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, co przywiodło Victorowi na myśl Yuuri’ego. Machinalnie obrócił na palcu obrączkę, spoglądając na dłonie dziewczyny. Jej głos ponownie wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

 

\- Czy miał pan rezerwację?

 

Victor odchrząknął, nagle czując się bardzo niezręcznie, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

 

\- Nie. Ale jeśli jest to możliwe, to prosiłbym o stolik dla dwojga. Mam dzisiaj piętnastą rocznicę ślubu. 

 

Spodziewał się zdziwienia na twarzy kelnerki, ale jej twarz pozostała bez zmian - tak samo radośnie uprzejma, jak wtedy, gdy go przywitała. 

 

\- Mamy wolny stolik, proszę za mną. 

 

Och. Nie spodziewał się, że wskaże mu stolik, który wielokrotnie nazywał “ich”. 

 

Kelnerka położyła przed nim kartę, do której nie musiał patrzeć i  zniknęła, dając mu czas na wybranie pozycji z menu. Victor dyskretnie uniósł rękę do ust, składając pocałunek na zimnym metalu. Jedyny hołd, jaki może składać, nic innego mu nie zostało. Wszystko odeszło, zniknęło, roztopiło się jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. A jeszcze miał czelność marzyć…

 

\- Przepraszam, czy mogę już przyjąć zamówienie?

 

\- Hm? - mruknął, odrywając wzrok od pustego siedzenia naprzeciwko. - Ach, tak. Przepraszam. Strogonowa poproszę. I wodę. 

 

\- Jedną czy dwie porcje? - spytała niepewnie kobieta. Potarł obrączkę.

 

\- Jedną - rzucił jej coś, co Yuuri nazywał “plastikowym uśmiechem”. Nienawidził go i zawsze wyczuwał nawet najmniejszy jego cień. Brał wtedy dłoń Victora w swoje ręce i tarł na jej grzbiecie małe kółka. Zawsze miał delikatny dotyk. Nigdy nikogo nie krzywdził. 

 

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kelnerka przyniosła jego zamówienie, życząc smacznego. Podniósł łyżkę do ust i dopiero w ostatniej chwili podmuchał na nią. I tak nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. Siedział tu sam, jadł sam i żył sam. Nikt nie patrzył ani na błędy, ani na dokonania.

 

(W jego ustach wszystko smakowało jak popiół.)

 

Nocami w miastach odkrywa się cuda. W St. Petersburgu nocami wiatr szepcze do ucha tym, którzy potrafią słuchać, historię młodych kochanków, których dni wypaliły się zbyt szybko. Nocami, gdy światło księżyca wygląda zza chmur, a woda jest spokojna, niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli samotnego łyżwiarza, sunącego po Newie niczym po lodzie, jak gdyby jego ciało tworzyła muzyka.

 

 


End file.
